Monday
by Ash Doku
Summary: Vegeta refused to be honest about his feelins, he is now stuck with memories that seem to be eating away at him. Warning! YaoiRape in later chapters
1. Thoughts that wont be erased

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

**Summery: **Vegeta feels hurt because a certain saiyan has left him for no reason (Awwww…poor guy sniff) hint of yaoi…. Ok LOTS of yaoi

**Thoughts that won't be erased**

He lay still on the floor of the Gravity-chamber, staring at the ceiling, the high-prince, fallen.

_Why have you left me?_

It was strange how affected he was, and all for one stupid person. Vegeta looks at the cell phone he had broken earlier and thrown across the floor

_That blasted thing started all of this!_

"Vegeta? Vegeta! Vegeta are you in there!"

_Blasted onna, come to think of it, she also played a part in this!_

The only difference was that Vegeta couldn't break Bulma and throw her across the floor, not that he couldn't… he could but then he'd be stuck with a lavender-haired brat to raise.

"VEGETA!"

"YES ONNA I HEARD YOU!!!!!!!"

Bulma sighed, she was worried something had happened

"DON'T SHOUT!!! Just wanted to tell you that supper was ready"

She heard a grunt from the other side of the door and decided to leave him be.

Vegeta hadn't come out of the G-room for over three months now, whenever he did come out to the bathroom or for a change she'd only catch a glimpse of him as he closed the door to the Chamber. His appetite had worsened too, eating less and less each day.

"One day I'm gonna find him laying in there **dead**."

Bulma made her way to the kitchen where Trunks was busy putting his plate in the dish-washer.

_Serves him right though, he hasn't even taken note of his son in these last few months!_

"Mom? Can I go play over by Goten an Gohans today?"

Bulma put a hand on her son's head

"Sure you can hun."

The demi saiyan tilted his head side ways

"You think dad will come with me?"

Bulma pulled her son into a hug for fear he would notice her tears

"Maybe not today but I'm sure he will once his training is over okay?"

She watched as her son flew off toward the Son residence, she knew it was a lie… Vegetas training… the gravity room hadn't been on for weeks, she didn't know what he was doing in there but out here he was hurting he's family.

Vegeta, continued to stare at the door long after Bulma left, he had never felt so hurt and yet so angry at the same time.. ever, angry at Bulma for giving him that phone and sad that he lost what was afraid to admit he wanted most. Vegeta finally sat up and growled, his back seemed to ache every time he got up from a horizontal position.

_Horizontal positions?_

As much as the thoughts pained him he found himself grinning his 'oh-so-evil-smile'

_Oh yes horizontal was good but the vertical came first_

Vegeta licked his lips as his eyes turned a deep gold, he missed the filling feeling of having his mate inside him.

_Mate?_

Vegeta shook his head,

_No._

His eyes went back to normal

_He's gone and not coming back!_

Vegeta stomped across the G-room over to the controls cursing at his silly reaction to a mere word, a mere THOUGHT!

_No, it was no mere thought, it was him, it was…_

No, he would not think of it, he didn't want that, that… pleasure. Vegeta found himself standing still, he wanted to switch on the gravity but he didn't, he hadn't for a month. Training was his escape, but he found a better escape so going back to training wasn't as fulfilling as he wished it to be, it was not the completion he had felt for those six months with his one and only, those glorious six months…

He powered up to super saiyan

"NO! I WILL NOT REDUCE MYSELF TO THAT LEVEL! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!!!!

Vegeta slammed the controls on and his training began, a training to rid his mind of all thoughts, of all weakness and all in the past that had haunted him. He would train himself to forget no matter how little he wanted to.

A single tear fell down his cheek

_If only you could see your great prince now Kakarot, if only you could see him now…_

So whadaya think? I'm still a bit rusty cus its bn 3 months since I last wrote a story so I'm open 2 ideas

Note: kasei an doc did NOT help me with this one it belongs to my OWN sick-demented-mind

Vegeta: damn straight! You had better stop this shit RIGHT NOW you little brat!

Shut up already! I heard ya, I'm ending it I'm ending it!

Wispers to readers; _as soon as he falls asleep I'll continue k?_

Vegeta: …I heard that


	2. Nothing

**Disclaimer:** still own zilch….

Thank you to my reviewers, I was so pleased that u guys actually had an interest in my fic! as soon as I got ur messages I started typing! Hope its up to scratch!

Vegeta: u starting this sick shit **again?**

SHUT IT! Nyways, here is (mach against Vegetas wishes) Chapter two

**Nothing**

Bulma sighed as she heard the G-room being brought up to full power .

_This is definitely gonna kill him if he doesn't eat soon_

But this, at the least, had meant that Vegeta wasn't at a complete loss since his training meant everything to him, if het had discontinued **that **then she would have gone to the other Z-fighters for help.

_Vegeta wouldn't be too thrilled about that _

Bulma took Vegetas plate of supper an threw it into the garbage disposal, she realized that she couldn't force him to eat, the same way she couldn't force him out of his isolation.

_Saiyajins have to deal with saiyajin problems_

Vegeta fell, to the ground once again, his lack of training seemed to be getting the better of him, not to mention the lack of food in his system. His weakness always seemed to bother him, mostly because he thought that Goku would be impossible to defeat but right now he was pissed that it could not help him forget.

Vegeta felt the shame run through his veins as more tears fell down his cheeks… him… a royal super saiyan giving up training just to feel sorry for himself about another for leaving him.

Vegeta stood upright and powered up.

_Fuck it! I Am the saiyan no ouji for Kami's-sake!!_

"HAAAAAAAAAAA"

_But what am I training for? What did I usually train for?_

The taller saiyan crept into his thoughts once more

_Aah yes…. To defeat you Kakarot… _

The prince switched the gravity back to normal. Who was he fooling? Three months and he still wasn't over what had happened to him! He had tried to forget, he even searched for comfort in the arms of the green-haired woman who motherd his son, Kami-forbid he'd even thought of asking advice from the namek!

No matter what he did he found himself wondering what Goku was thinking or if he felt as miserable as he did, he remembered those last few days, he could still hear the earth-raised saiyans words when it had got to the matter of Vegeta revealing some of his past with Frieza.

"If ur hurt tell me, I want to feel whatever ur feeling."

"Fuck off Baka…" Vegeta had found himself pouting

The Baka had held him close as he refused to answer his question, he remembered Goku being contentwith the little information that he was giving.

"I love you…"

Vegeta swallowed hard, Goku didn't give him time to answer as he covered Vegetas mouth with his.

_I love you too… Goku_

Vegeta growled and rammed his head into the wall of the Gravity room.

"no, no, no, NO!!!"

Vegeta held his head in his hands, feeling this weak was new to him and if it had been just a few short years earlier then he'd be furious with himself for allowing the earth-raised saiyan to be ahead of him in strength. He had heard himself admit it in his own head, he had loved the Baka and by looks of it he still did. Vegeta began to bellow to the ceiling praying Kami would hear his request

"There I admit it! Now get these thoughts the **FUCK **outta my head!! I have training to do!"

No such luck, Vegeta slid to the floor again, he wanted to train but his body no longer requested training, it requested something else.

_Completion… I need completion…_

Vegeta pulled his knees up to his face, his tears had dried as he powered up but the corners of his eyes still seemed wet, his crying never did really stop. He promised himself years ago that this emotional shit would stop, that linking himself to another made him weaker against opponents, emotions showed his weak points and the prince knew he had many.

_Another one to add to the list…_

Vegeta growled again, he was sitting against the wall like a cowering child, **him** the high Prince of Vegetasei!

Perhaps the reason he felt incomplete was that there wasn't a real goodbye, nothing but a message on that blasted cell phone, he had destroyed it earlier today but the words were embedded into his thoughts

_I'm getting rid of this number, I'm still a bit scared, don't call , I'll contact u…_

That was the last he heard from Goku, but why did it hurt so much, things were flashing through his mind, where they first met, the first place he and Goku had kissed, touched. All the while his eyes were going a deeper shade of gold, the great Prince could only withstand so much.

_Why was he taken from me…_

Bulma glanced at her watch, Trunks had been gone for nearly three hours now and it was already dark out, she figured she would give Goku and Chichi a visit, it quite a while since the last time she had seen her childhood friend and his family and she needed to see a happy face to block all the bad vibes coming from being cooped up so long with the arrogant prince and his new take on life. Goku always had a way of cheering her up.

"Maybe I should ask Son-kun what he thinks of Vegetas odd mood, could be a saiyan thing."

As Bulma left the kitchen to collect her bag she thought she might as well tell Vegeta that she was going out.

_Although he probably might not even notice that I was missing_

"Vegeta?"

"VEGETA!!"

_Shit, here we go again_

"VEGETA!!!!"

She rammed on the Gravity rooms door

"VEGE-huh?"

The door slowly swung open, Vegeta was gone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooo, geta-sama went missing!

Vegeta: what the fuck is this 'gold-eyed' shit

Its ummm.........another level of SSJ?

Vegeta: liar

Ummm.. well.....

Vegeta: You didnt....

Just read on okay?

Vegeta: dont trust u...

Thats nice, okay bye!

Vegeta: (stares blankly at readers) what she said...


	3. Bad Move

**Disclaimer:** same as last chapter

Vegeta: More?

Hehehe… worse

Vegeta: u r so dead

**Bad move**

Goku watched as his sons played with Trunks, they were getting so much stronger, Goku felt sure that if anything were to happen to him that the earth would be safe in the hands of the young demi saiyans. The tall saiyan stretched and yawned, it was getting late and Trunks hadn't gone home, Goku chuckled

_Training does that to you, you can reach a state where nothing else matters…like training with Vegeta._

Goku hung his head, he hadn't seen or spoken to the prince for months now, the truth was that he hadn't the courage. He couldn't face Vegeta after how he made the arrogant prince realise what he feared most. This was the first time he'd thought about Vegeta in quite a while, his family and friends took up most of his time going on camps and attending gatherings but his thoughts had now brought him back to the reality of his deed… his crime against the only other survivor of his home planet.

Goku thought of how it was before things got…complicated, him and Vegeta would meet at least once week and train, the arrogant prince did not train with Goku out of choice, no the prince only agreed to fight the younger saiyan because no one else on the planet could truly give Vegeta a workout as Goku could.

Things got bad after he met Vegeta via a text program Bulma had created hoping that under an anonymas name Vegeta could find a friend, or at least some one he could get along with. Things went downhill after Chichi decided that Goku should get a cell phone as well so she could keep tabs on him if he was needed. Goku thought of the later events with Vegeta, he was certain he was the only one that had seen Vegeta show his emotion and speak of fears that all thought could never exist in the high prince, Goku glanced at Trunks.

_Maybe Vegeta let Bulma see something of his… good side_

Goku snorted, he didn't know why but he was sure that Vegeta would never give up such valuable information to a human.

_How did it all go so wrong, why was it stopped?_

Goku continued to look at his sons, yes, it partly because of them that Goku had put Vegeta out of his mind.

Its not that he wanted to distance himself from Vegeta, it was just that the prince hadn't surfaced with any sorrow or hurt or regret and according to Bulma he was back to his training, Goku then put all thoughts of the high prince aside, if Vegeta could overcome this so could he.

"HEY GOTEN!! TRY N CATCH THIS"

Trunks threw a ki ball, the size of a boulder at Goten who caught it laughing

"Hehehe lets see how high it'll go!"

Goten threw the ki ball trunks had made into the sky, Gohan looked to the heavens

"GOTEN NO!!!!!! SOMEONES THERE!!!!!!!!"

Gohan flew after it, Goku was rudely awakened from his thoughts by the screaming boys and felt a familiar energy, one that was on the path of the ki ball Goten had blasted into the sky. The saiyan then took to the sky just in time top see the ball deflected at Gohan who was crushed into the earth, Trunks and Goten had tried to flee but they too slow to escape the blast, Goku quickly checked if their ki was still normal.

_Yes, they're alive_

Goku began to fly towards them

_Better take them to a safer-_

"AAAHH"

Before he could reach the boys, he was thrown back by a tremendous force, he knew who it was. Goku tried to lift his arms but they were held down, he had his eyes closed, slowly he opened them, he wasn't surprised at who was atop him, he was surprised at the change in Vegetas eyes.

Vegetas eyes were Gold and the gold was slowly turning to a metallic red.

"Ve-Vegeta?!"

Vegeta only growled in reply, all the while his gaze never left Goku's. Goku had found himself lost in his eyes, it was so unlike the darkness he had come accustomed to or the bright aqua of the prince's super saiyan form, a flame of love had burned there, that flame was replaced by one of hatred.

Goku tried to pull away as Vegeta snarled in his face

"WHY KAKAROT?WHY?!"

Vegeta was right up in his face, Goku couldn't find the energy to push the short saiyan prince off him, his energy was rising way to rapidly.

Goku dared to look directly at Vegeta,his eyes were now darkening to a deep blood red, Goku swallowed hard.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!!!!"

Goku closed his eyes

"I…I…. Vegeta I-?"

Goku opened his eyes to the heaven, Vegeta was gone. Goku got up and looked around, his eyes fell on 2 women one of them holding a machine gun in her hand.

"Chichi? Launch? What are you-"

Launch shot some warning shots at Gokus feet, Goku jumped around dodging the bullets.

"Hey Launch, quit it already!"

"YOU SHUT UP OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE UR LITTLE FRIEND OVER THERE!!!!"

Goku saw Vegeta , he landed face down some way away from them, Goku looked at his wife who looked ready explode.

"Back up Launch! I'll deal with him later!.... how dare he…. If he was trying to ra-?"

Vegeta suddenly appeared in Chichis face gripping the front of her top with one hand raising her from the ground.

"You'll pay for that one slut!!"

Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow) Launch shoots at me and I attack Kakarot's mate?

(Shrugs) don't ask me, u did it!

Vegeta: I did not do anything.. YOU WROTE IT!!!!!!!!

Right okay, time to work on the next chapter!

Vegeta: she is definitely dying….


	4. Thats it! No More!

**Disclaimer:** DBZ and its characters are slave to Akira Toriyama… lucky bastard

Okay, I've been typing like crazy so please ignore any grammar mistakes etc… Heres Chapter four!

**That's it! No more!**

Chichi smacked Vegeta hard in the face

"Let go of me you animal!"

Vegeta merely answered with a smile and used his free hand to tighten around Chichi's throat.

"G…G..gggggggh"

"What's that? I can't seem to hear you."

Vegeta gazed at her mockingly. Chichi felt her body fill with fear, something was not right with Vegeta. Launch took a few shots at him.

"DROP THE LADY OR YOU GET A HEAD FULL OF-AAAACHOOO!"

Launch looked around quite confused

"Oh my! Chichi, you look like you're in some quite discomfort, I'll call-ooomf."

Vegeta sent an energy blast after her as she turned around and in a second she was unconscious. Chichi took advantage of Vegeta's distraction to call to Goku, Vegeta made sure she regretted that by increasing the pressure on her wide-pipe

"GOKU!! What …"

All the while Goku stood gaping at Vegeta, he had thought of saving Chichi but something was stopping him

_She's more like a sister to me anyways… no great loss… What am I thinking!?_

Goku shook himself out of his stupor and pulled at Vegeta's back

"Let her go Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked

"Why Kakarot? Do you have love for this mortal slut?"

Goku looked at him sternly thanking Kami that Vegeta could not hear his thoughts

_No I don't, I'm probably gonna kill her myself what with all her whining an bitching… wait…I'm supposed to be trying to save her!_

"VEGETA! .Go."

Vegeta growled at Goku

"This does NOT concern you Kakarot!"

Goku powered up to Super saiyan and forced Vegeta away from Chichi.

Chichi had fell to the ground motionless.

Vegeta was wrestled to the ground by Goku, he was astonished to see that the prince was smiling at him, his red eyes glowing… he was toying with the taller saiyan, allowing him to think he had control of the situation, Vegeta kissed at the air in front of him and pushed Goku off him, licking his lips. Goku found himself being pinned to the ground once more, his arms held by sides of his head. Goku was forced to look into the blood red eyes of the saiyan atop of him, Vegeta's smile grew, he pulled his head back a bit so as to allow Goku to see more of his face. Goku felt Vegeta's eyes bore into him, the color seemed to be consuming the prince, indeed, it seemed to be reaching out and coercing through Vegeta's body, reaching to his arms and torso. Goku watched in horror as he felt Vegeta's power level raise higher and higher. Vegeta's hair grew to his shoulders as his shirt was torn to shreds by his over growing muscles, Goku also noticed a red tail swaying behind the saiyan. Vegeta purred9

"Like the new look?"

Goku was so lost in the sight of this new Vegeta that he had forgotten his current situation. Goku swallowed hard, Vegeta's voice had also changed, it seemed deeper more…seductive.

"Nothing to say Baka?"

Vegeta feltmovement beneath him and slid down to Gokus waist. Goku panicked, Vegeta's voice had caused a hardening in his lower region, he had prayed to Kami that Vegeta wouldn't notice, but…

"Hmmm, hard aren't we?"

Vegeta's eyes shone with hunger but Goku had a feeling his prince wasn't after food.

Vegeta leaned forward again and nipped at the older saiyans as he whispered.

"Its payback time…"

_Shit_

Chichi awoke as Vegeta had leaned in on Goku, she looked around clutching her throat, a few feet away from her Trunks and Goten were struggling to get up. She looked around to take in the rest of her surroundings, her eyes widened as they lay upon something that made her heart stand still... she looked at the dead, unmoving body of her eldest son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay now I need some help

Vegeta: ur sick

I need to know if I should enter a lemon now or

Vegeta: u r SO FUCKING SICK!!

If I should let Chichi get Goku's attention with Gohan and stop the lemon

Vegeta: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?!?!?

I'm really stuck so any suggestions will be welcomed, new ideas too!

Vegeta: I'M GONA BLAST YOU INTO FUCKING OBLIVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well that said and done I'm gonna work on the remaining chapters (looks at Vegeta)

Vegeta: mumble grumble mumble

This is the last time I'll be writing for a while so Please review!!


	5. End of terror

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it an don't want it…. Look what GT did to Bejita-sama's hair! ... ok I do want to own it but still!

I couldn't sleep last night cus this Fanfic was buggin me… (glares at readers)were one of u putting voodoo on me or something?

To **Jay Ficlover,** I know its gross but lots of people r well… sick, but don't worry, I wont harm ur innocent mind heheheh

To those of u that like gross, weird an sick things… soooooooorrrrry

Any who, here's chapter 5

**End of terror**

Goku looked about as Chichi's screams filled his ears, he saw her collapse on to Gohan and begin bawling her childs name. He felt for his sons ki… nothing

"Gohan? Gohan!"

Goku attempted to rise but Vegeta held him down more firmly, Goku looked angrily at the saiyan prince.

"Vegeta let me go!"

Vegeta tilted his head sideways and smirked.

"VEGETA!! GOHAN IS DEAD!!"

The saiyan atop of Goku showed no reaction to Goku's voice, Goku struggled

"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!"

He looked again at his son, he had missed out on Gohan's childhood after the battle with cell and now thanks to Vegeta he would miss Gohan's graduation, marriage… Goku tore his eyes away from the disturbing scene and began to power up to super saiyan three, his heart filled with anger. But Vegeta seemed to have some sort lock over his Ki, he bent forward and started licking at Goku's neck he had hoped the small scene would anger the taller saiyan, after a while he stopped, Goku gasped for air. Thoughts of his son seemed so distant.

_Don't stop... Don't stop!_

Vegeta looked at the area just below Goku's sash, he growled, Goku was hardening again but he had stopped when he saw his dead son.

_Needs work_

Vegeta leaned in to kiss Goku when his back arched in pain, his eyes widening. Vegeta pushed himself away from Goku and growled as he reached for something in his back. Goku looked on as Vegeta twitched and turned as his body fell to super saiyan two and then immediately to normal, he gripped his head tightly and arched his back again. Goku got up and hurried to the princes side, he grabbed the shorter saiyans shoulders, Vegetas eyes were filled with pain, he fell forward into Goku's arms, he moved no more.

"Son-kun! Are you okay?"

Goku felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Bulma, she looked him over.

"I wasn't sure

if I had hit you by accident, Son-kun I…. I'm sorry about Gohan."

Goku shut his eyes, so that she would see how angry he was at her for knocking Vegeta out

"Will… Bulma will he be ok?"

"What Gohan? Goku.. he's… he's de-!"

"NOT HIM! Vegeta…"

Bulma felt startled, she had never heard Goku raise his voice at her, she looked towards Chichi and the others to hide her shock, she saw Goten power up and shoot into the sky. Trunks called after him

"Hey Goten! Wait up! I'm coming with you!"

Chichi continued to sob at Gohan's side as Launch sat with her arms around her knees

_She's probably never seen a dead body before…_

Goku got impatient he placed Vegeta on the ground, and pulled at Bulma so that she was forced to face him,

"ANSWER ME!!!"

Goku heard a voice very unlike his own, Bulma saw the fire in his eyes

"He's just knocked out… a tranquilizer, nothing more."

"Grrrrrrrr……."

Goku let go of the green-haired woman and went back to Vegeta's side, he then realized what he had done, how he had shouted at Bulma.

_I can't change what was said… And why should I? She deserved it… right?_

Goku found himself battling with his thoughts, it was as though evil had entered his heart but nothing was really amiss other than cruel reaction toward Bulma, he quickly recovered his 'normal' nature. He crouched beside Vegeta, Chichi's screams had died down to mournful sobs that echoed into the dark skies

"When will he wake up?"

He looked to Bulma who seemed a bit freaked out, Goku turned his head and sighed.

"Look I didn't mean to shout its just that… I know I've lost Gohan but I just don't think I'll be able to lose two people in one day."

Goku let his head hang, Bulma shifted uncomfortably

"Son-kun, I… its not that its just that.."

Goku looked up

_What now…_

"Well, you do remember Radditz?"  
Goku nodded his head as the thought of his brother was brought to his mind.

"Well…. After he died I took some samples of his blood, I wanted to find out if there was anything that could… destroy saiyan DNA incase…

_No…_

Goku didn't know what to do, he ran a hand through his hair whilst walking back and forth.

"Goku I did it because I thought that one day Vegeta might try to harm us or take revenge I … Goku?"

Goku couldn't believe it, she had married Vegeta! His mouth was bent into an unmistakable frown.

"WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING HUH? TAKING OUT THE LAST OF THE SAIYANS?"

"Goku! He killed Gohan! He killed your son! And it looked like he was about to kill you!"

"WHEN WERE PLANNING TO KILL ME?! WHEN I GOT TOO POWERFUL? IS THAT IT?"

"Goku I don't even know if it's enough to kill him, that's why I shot him twice… its just gonna… break down some material…"

"Either way… you're saying its killing him."

Goku picked the saiyan up.

"Goku where are you going? GOKU!!"

Bulma pulled at his sleeve, she heard a snarl but overlooked it.

"I don't know why you're so protective of him, for Gods sake, GOKU HE KILLED YOUR SON!!!!"

"I've had enough of your ramblings."

Goku shrugged her off an and took to the sky holding the prince carefully in his arms, Bulma thought of leaving him be… he was acting like such a hot head!

_But he's got no where to go…_

"GOKU!! GOKU TAKE HIM TO CAPSULE CORP!!! WE'LL TREAT HIM THERE!!!GOKU? GOKU I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!"

Bulma's fists shook at her sides, she hadn't felt this angry since Vegeta forced Trunks to train. She stomped towards Chichi but slowed as she got closer, Chichi was still sobbing.

"No! My baby! My little boy!"

Bulma tried to comfort Chichi but she held onto Gohan's body as if the world would if she let go.

_Vegeta did this… So why are you saving him Son-kun…_

(Dodges Ki blasts from every direction) ok sorry, sorry! The lemon wouldn't go with this chapter, It just wouldn't! (Ducks behind a desk till blasts subside) I'll put in later! (looks around and smiles as blasts stop) any who, I just wanna thank my readers that review and to those of that don't review well… REVIEW… uhhhh… please? Vegeta has been ummm temporarily tied up (looks over to Vegeta who has been tied from head to toe in wrapping paper) he will of course be untied once he is stamped and mailed to Kakarotto.

Vegeta: (eyes grow wide and he begins to squirm)

(Grins insanely) Well I've got **another** chapter to work on so sayonara!


	6. Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer:** Really want it but cant have it.. DBZ and all the characters mentioned that is…

The last chapter was a teensy bit longer than the others so I hope u understand my lateness because I have suffered lack of sleep due to this fic and I am very fond of sleep but I hate leaving things incomplete so here's chapter six

**Silence is golden**

It had been three days since the incident outside the Son household, Gohan had been buried and Goku had finally given in and taken Vegeta to Capsule corp. to get treated. Goku ran a hand through his hair, he hadn't left Vegeta's side ever since he arrived at CC. Goku got off the chair he had placed next to Vegeta's bed and walked to the window to stretch his legs now running both hands through his untamed hair.

_I've never been so deep in shit…_

Chichi hadn't left Gohan's room and even though Videl had tried to comfort her she continued to lock herself away from everyone, Goku was glad to a certain extent because that meant he could stay at Vegeta's side and others would not worry or ask questions as they were all to concerned about the mourning Chichi.

Goku turned to look at Vegeta and despite the warm weather, felt a cold shiver run down his back.

_He looks so helpless_

At first when he had taken Vegeta away from Bulma he had felt angry and quite a bit confused but as the hours slipped by he realized that since Bulma didn't know the whole story it was hard not to believe that Vegeta was trying to kill him, ahh the **true** story, Goku felt certain that only he and Vegeta had access to that one. Goku held himself to protect his body from a wind that swept through his soul.

The strongest warrior in the universe and he couldn't even protect those he cared for most, so far he just seemed to be hurting everyone around him.

_First Gohan by not saving him when he had the chance and then Vegeta by letting Bulma attack him…_

Goku growled as he thought of her, his hate for her seemed to grow but he suppressed it for he believed she was the only one with the knowledge to cure Vegeta but if she either cured him or let him die Goku wasn't sure if he would be able to suppress the urge to blast her into a million pieces!

…_and now I'm hurting everyone else by not explaining my actions…even Chichi believes I don't care that Vegeta killed Gohan I WENT TO THE KAMI-FORSAKEN FUNERAL!!!!!!! SO I DON'T **CARE** WHAT THEY THINK!!!!!!_

It's not that he didn't care for Gohan it was just that that night he had felt Gohan had passed on and knew that crying over his dead body would not bring him back, there was no cure for death where as Vegeta was attacked but still alive and could perhaps be cured.

_Damn Bulma for shooting at him… Where the fuck did that come from anyway? I thought she was in LOVE with him and she's been harboring something that could destroy_ _him?_

That was so unlike the Bulma he had grown up with because usually when you cared about someone you wouldn't live with them if you didn't trust them and that tranquilizer seemed to clearly state that Bulma had **not** trusted the saiyan prince.

_For Kami's sake she said she's been planning this since Radditz?!?!_

"uh…uhh…"

Goku looked around and the frown that had been on his lips quickly died away.

"Vegeta?"

Goku ran to his prince's side, Vegeta twitched slightly and his one shoulder seemed to be rising, Goku blinked several times.

_Are you waking up? Please say you're waking up!_

Vegeta snarled before his shoulder went down again and he stayed quite still, Goku nodded slowly as tears swelled up in his eyes, he threw his head back and smiled as he closed his eyes and swallowed what felt like his heart which had lodged itself in his throat, the tears had continued to swell but they had not left his eyes. Goku looked down as he laid his hands open in front of him on Vegeta's arm, Goku's head soon fell into them.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please wake up! I need to tell you…!_

Goku climbed next to his prince and wept, he wrapped his arm around Vegeta's head and held him to his chest, he smiled slightly

"This is the part where you tell me to fuck off…"

Goku tilted his head so that it was on top of Vegeta's and choked on his sobs, his tears finally reaching his cheeks

"Hey Vegeta, you… do you remember how we started out? With the phones I mean…"

(Nine months earlier…)

"Vegeta! Bulma's was on the phone!"

"Oh great…"

He had only been training with Kakarot for 30 minutes and already that blasted onna was checking on him, Vegeta carelessly blocked Goku's punches and jumped out of the way to let Goku fly headfirst into a tree. Goku fell to the ground and stood up clutching his head.

"Owww!"

Vegeta snorted

"Baka…"

"HEY! Are you deaf ASWELL as arrogant?!"

Vegeta glared at Chichi trying to ignore the fact that he wanted to turn her inside out, imagine! A human female that thought she could speak the saiyans, the strongest race that ever lived, in any way she pleased!

"What is it?"

The saiyan prince folded his arms and looked toward Goku's wife with a sour look on his face.

"Bulma wants you home, she said she had something important she wanted to give you."

Vegeta scoffed

_Surely the onna is kidding, since when do I run at her request?_

Vegeta snorted again and tuned his back to Chichi.

"Tell her that if it isn't a way to beat Kakarot she can keep her gift to herself."

Chichi fumed as Vegeta kicked at Goku and beckoned him to continue training, Chichi took a deep breath to calm down.

_Nope, I'm still pissed_

"YOU MAY HAVE BEEN PRINCE ON PLANET VEGETA BUT HERE YOU WONT HAVE EVERYONE WAITING ON YOU HAND AND FOOT!!!!!! I'M **NOT** YOUR MESSENGER MISTER!!!!!!!!!"

Chichi huffed, he was such an ass! Walking around as if he owned the planet.

_Lucky Goku's stronger than him, even if he does eat like a horse… ten horses at that!_

A light bulb went on in Chichi's head and a sly smile crept onto her face and she made her way to the kitchen.

"Vegeta aren't you even a little curious as to what Bulma has for you?"

Goku felt himself being pounded into the ground as Vegeta took advantage of his distraction.

"Concentrate Kakarot! I came here for training not conversation!!"

Vegeta began to smirk but suddenly felt a great power as Goku resurfaced at Super Saiyan level three, Vegeta held his ground. Goku grinned under his mass of hair.

"You ready for this your highness?"

Vegeta growled

"Confident aren't we?"

Goku then began to muster up all his energy and charge toward the saiyan prince when...

"Goku! Lunch is ready!"

Goku stopped in mid-air and returned to his normal form.

"Oh good, I'm starving! Ummm, see you next week Vegeta, bye!"

With that Goku raced into his house and left Vegeta behind, the prince had a shocked look on his face as he floated just above the ground.

_He was just finished eating when I got here!! _

Vegeta thought of going in and calling Goku to get back to their training immediately or he'd blow up his precious mountain! Vegeta then saw Chichi glaring through the window, the prince growled and flew toward Capsule Corp. Bulma was outside to greet him.

"You sure took your time!"

Vegeta grumbled in reply, he did not take lightly to being forced out of training! Maybe blowing up Son mountain would make him feel better…

"C'mon, got something togive you."

Vegeta stood there fuming, over the years he had never gotten used to the fact that on this planet he was treated as someone in a normal rank. The saiyan no ouji shook his head as he felt his feet move forward to follow Bulma.

"I've noticed how you distance yourself from others."

_Oh great,_ thought Vegeta, _it's **that** talk again_…

"And I'm proud to say I have found a solution!"

Vegeta gazed at the item that was thrust into his hands

"A cell phone, you jest…"

Bulma now had a growing smile on her face

"That's not all, there's a program I started and it works like e-mail, u can place an add, so to speak, of yourself and the program will find you someone with similar interests and link the two of you as mobile buddies! It's all anonymous so you don't have to worry about your pride!"

Vegeta stood there and watched Bulma beaming at him, he looked down at the small invention, he had seen Bulma using it to contact Yamcha when he first came to earth but never bothered to get one to examine.

"So! Whatddaya think?"

Vegeta began to give it back and throw one of his sarcastic remarks but Bulma had seen it coming.

"Just at least try it and if it's that bad you can always just blow it up."

Vegeta frowned at the phone and snarled in reply, suddenly Bulma's beeper went off.

"Oh shucks! Gotta go Vegeta! Dads just made a breakthrough on something I've been working on for ages."

She pecked Vegeta on the cheek and dashed off, Vegeta walked to the gravity room staring at his new… ahem… toy, he thought of destroying it but instead used the buttons to scroll down to something called 'Friend-link' Vegeta frowned as it started up the set up for his profile

_Enter nick-name_

Vegeta now found himself smiling.

_Now what harm could a small thing like this do?_

………………………………………………………………………………………

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Okay this fic is TOTALLY going down the drain! I think… but I have realized it no longer matters what I think its what u guys think that seems to matter. I knew the flash back or whatever that just happened had to EVENTAULLY happen but I dun think it seems right so tell me whatcha think! If ya like it I'll leave it if not I'll redo the whole fffing chapter!! Okay that off my chest here are my thank us an answers and shit

**Vilani**: I really appreciate your opinion, ppl like u r 1 of the reasons I started posting on , ARIGATO!! Well I started this fic to basically irritate the crap outta Geta-sama… if he were real I mean. I am though totally against what I have done to his character (and the othyer characters)cause when first started out things like these just made me sick, the altering of characters just seemed…bad a dis to DBZ, I'm sure u can understand, all the same hope ya keep reading!

**Moonlight-6056**: Mad woman huh?.... join the club! Dun worry I would never, EVER hurt Geta-sama unless it's Goku that's hurting him… and I mean that in the most peverted way possible! Ummmthat is what u were worried about right?

**Jay Ficlover: **But u looked so innocent! Wait a sec… I can't see u can i? idont really wanna make Goku's kids suffer but Gohan come on! He was raised to be a mommas boy and a nerd! Even though he's kind good looking and quite tempting with his shirt off… AAAAAAAH what am I thinking! Shutupshutupshutup!

**Yit-Ha:** that would be called gross by a 'normal person' lucky for me I'm far from it (laughs insanely) patience! And anyways with the stuff I wanna write I might get my profile deleted as some of my fav authors got the boot(sniff) so I might have to tone it down a bit but… readers should get what they want right? Soon k?

**Vilranda:** Just… gimme time k? man there are a lot of hetai out there (wipes a tear away) sniff, I'm so proud!

and to all i missed, i'm really sorry but thanks anyways!!

**geta-gfan:** well heres ur update! Happy?


End file.
